THE JOKES ON YOU
by abejarano12
Summary: Set after the events of the film. Dr. William Finger meets the Joker for the first time and hears a unsettling joke.


**A/N: Italics are Joker telling the story.**

Dr. William Finger walked down the long hallway of the asylum. He could hardly believe that it had only been a year since Dr. Jonathon Crane had turned the place into his own place to find human subjects to test his fear toxin. If it was no for the police and the urban legend known as "The Batman" the whole city would have been infected.

However that was a year ago, it had seemed that things only got worse. It started with a bank robbery and only got worse. A madman had been on the loose and he wanted only one thing. He wanted the city to burn. He started out by attacking one of Bruce Wayne's parties for DA Harvey Dent. He nearly killed Rachel Dawes; however he had been stopped by "The Batman".

This fiend however would get what he wanted. He masterminded the deaths of Commissioner Loeb, A Judge and Jim Gordon. After he was captured he was able to kidnap Dent and Dawes. He tortured them and then killed Dawes and left Dent scarred,

His final act was to have the people of Gotham kill them, again he almost succeed, but "The Batman" had stopped him. The odd part of this whole thing was the "The Batman" was made out to be the villain that had killed five people and was not being hunted by the police.

He stopped at the door to the interview room. He peaked inside and saw the man sitting there a deck of cards in his hand. Finger looked over to the guard. The guard looked over to Finger and handed him a nearly empty folder.

"Not much to go on, huh, Doc." The guard said.

"No, Reggie, there is not. Open it up," Finger said.

Reggie opened the door and followed Finger in. The man was sitting a table with the deck of cards in his hand. He was not an imposing finger he stood about six feet tall and was a medium build. He had green eyes that could pierce anyone's soul. He had shoulder length blond hair; however there were still traces of green hair dye. He had not defining features but for two scars the ran from the corners of his mouth to the middle of his cheeks. He was dressed in the asylum's new criminally insane black jumpsuit. For far only two had been issued to this and Dr, Crane.

The man looked nothing like what he did when he was brought into the asylum. He was dressed in a custom made three piece suit purple and green suit. His face was painted white with black around the eyes and red lips that also cover the scars. He looked the looked the reason people fear clowns. The kicker was the name he gave himself. The Joker.

"Hello, Dr." the Joker said in a slight Chicago accent. Finger was taken back by the Joker's greeting. He sat down across from the Joker and nodded to Reggie to leave.

"Now, let get started." Finger said.

"Yes, let's but, let me ask you something Dr. Do you think I'm crazy?" The Joker asked.

"Crazy is not a technical term." Finger said. "And right now I can't give you an answer." Finger finished up.

"Yes, let's and I'm not crazy. Am not." The Joker said.

"What is your real name?" Finger asked.

"Dr. lets not go through all the psycho mumbo jumbo, tell would you like to hear a joke? Now it's kind of long but the punch line is worth it." The Joker said.

"Fine, let's hear it." Finger said.

"Good. Now remember this part because it's important. What causes a man to go insane, a series of horrible events or one really bad day?" The Joker said.

_This guy let's call him Jack is smart guy. He went to some of the best schools and learned a lot, He worked at a chemical plan near the Monarch Playing Card Company and he hated it. Everyday the boss and everyone else would give him help, but he really didn't care. He was happy he was married to wonderful, beautiful wife named Jill and she was pregnant. Jack did everything he could for his wife._

_Jill, however knew that Jack hated his job and really only what him to do what he loved and the was tell jokes. So one day while reading the paper she see a ad for a open mike night a comedy club and so she calls and signs Jack up. She hopes that an agent will like what he hears and signs her husband._

_So she tells Jack and he is happy as can be. He goes to work and does his job as he normally does and pays no mind to the boss or anyone else because tonight is his big break. So he goes to lunch. When he walks into the diner he meets an old friend and the talk awhile and then his friend Jack to his friends and the he friend start talk about a robbery that they plan to pull at the place where Jack works, but they need to get through the card company._

_Jack offer to help if he can get a good cut for him and his wife and child. They agree and Jack rushes out of the dinner. He goes back to work and quits his job. He runs home and changes he kissed his wife good bye and head over to the comedy club. He falls flat on his face. Not one single laugh. Jack's only hope now is the score from the robbery. As Jack is about leave the club the cops stop him. Jack thinks that his friend was caught and turned him in. Jack is wrong. He wife and unborn child are dead the result of a faulty bottle warmer that his wife was testing. Jack quickly leaves to find his friend. He finds him and tells him that he wants out of the job. But his friend and the gang force him to help. They dressed him in a Red Hood and cape. The gang makes their way through the playing card company and almost makes it when a rent-a –cop spots them and opens fire a gunfight starts and Jack wants no part of it. It only then that his friend tells him that the gangs are the ones that killed Jack's wife and unborn child. Jack looses it and runs off. The next thing he knows, The Batman is in front of him and cops right behind. Jack takes a header into a vat of chemicals and comes out in the river. He rushes to his home and walks in. Blood on the floor from the gunshot that killed his wife and child stain the floor. Jack wants to smile he wants to remember all the good times he and his wife had but he can't so he walks into kitchen and gets a knife. He goes into the bathroom and plans to kill himself. Then he looks in the mirror and says "Let's put a smile on that face." And then he starts to cut from the corners of his mouth._

Finger was taken back by the Joker's "joke". But he was not done yet.

"Or in a drunken rage my father took the knife my mother was planning to use to defend herself and killed and then scarred me while saying" Why so serious? Or I get in too deep with the Loan Sharks and they carve my wife and she never smiles anymore so I do this to myself and then she leaves me, but on the bright side I'm always smiling." The Joker said.

Finger was shocked by the "joke" he was just told. He said nothing he just looked at the Joker who was smiling back at him.

"You see I'm not exactly sure, sometime I remember it one way, sometimes another. If I'm going to have past I prefer multiple choice. HA HA HA HAH! "Joker said.

Dr. Finger could only stand up and walked out the door all the while the Joker laughed. As he went down the hall Finger opened the file to make a note. He stopped and dropped the folder paperclip in the file was a Joker card.

END


End file.
